Gift: Glib Tongue
Glib Tongue (Rank 2) This Gift makes listeners believe whatever the user says for a very short time. The Fianna can say anything, even total gibberish, but anyone listening will agree heartily. While this Gift is not a way to talk a millionaire into signing over all his goods or to convince people that you are Allah incarnate, it is a superb method of talking one's way into a party, making fast friends or avoiding being caught in a lie. A rabbit-spirit teaches this Gift. System The player spends one Gnosis point and rolls Wits + Expression (difficulty of the listener's Wits + Integrity). The effects last for one turn per success. Use of Glib Tongue between PCs Have you ever talked with someone who had a very convincing argument, but after looking back in retrospect, you couldn't for the life of you remember what exactly that argument was? And yet, you clearly remember being utterly convinced by its conclusion. Glib Tongue lets a Fianna instill this sort of result in the people who hear him speak, every time, without needing any sort of good argument or platform. As noted, while this gift is active, the victim will agree with whatever the user says, regardless of whether or not it makes sense. The consequences of the gift depend vastly on how much the victim's conclusions are objectively evaluated, how much pride they might have, and so on. Example 1: Pale McNoSun uses Glib Tongue to slip his way into an all-black persons nightclub. Everyone /else/ in the room notes white-boy is way out of place, and subsequently the owner wonders what the hell his bouncer was thinking to let Paley into the club. But the bouncer seems to shrug and makes up that the guy had a convincing story, or said he needed to see the boss, something fuzzy that he can't quite put his brain on, but it sounded right at the time. The bouncer's mind is more invested in supporting its beliefs and giving an explanation that doesn't make him look like a fool in front of his boss rather than trying to figure out /why/ he let the guy in. Example 2: Sly Bellringer is going door to door, soliciting donations to fund the cleanup of Sky Park. At one particular door, he uses Glib Tongue to convince an old lady to sign over a medium-sized chunk of her bank balance. She's living on dollars a day, she won't miss it. As long as the old woman doesn't have anyone going over her books, or until she, herself evaluates her money with some scrutiny, she likely won't think to question her decision to make a larger-than-sane donation to a charming stranger. *Note: This is not a permanent, mind-controlling effect. Once the gift ends, the victim is free to realize that they were flubbed as long as there is some reasonable string of logic that invites them to question their original (gift-manipulated) assessment. However, the end of this gift does not guarantee any sort of sudden epiphany; the victim must have some reason to be glancing back in retrospect (although an Intelligence + Insight roll that beats the user's original successes might allow the victim to intuit some sort of foul play). Other terms for this gift are: Silver Tongue Source: 3rd ed WWtA Corebook Glib Tongue Glib Tongue